


Long ago.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Fix-It, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: —“Unas hojas de menta y lavanda y todo estará listo para deshacerse de los trolls” —leyó el lobo y pasó la hoja— “una gota de sangre sobrenatural y revolver bien” —levantó la vista y le sonrió como quien sabe algo que tu no.—No, no, no— murmuró Stiles, poniéndose en pie y tomando el libro— ¡las estúpidas hojas se pegaron!





	Long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> En este fic el incendio nunca sucedió, Derek no conoció a Kate, pero sí a Page (sigue viva, por lo que los ojos de Derek son dorados).  
> Un alfa salvaje fue quien mordió a Scott, no Peter. Y Scott es un buen amigo.  
> Los Hale están vivos y felices (creo que esto se aclaró al inicio de la nota LOL)  
> El sheriff y Parrish están juntos.  
> Derek es fan de Friends.  
> Los Argents no existen.  
> Básicamente, como yo hubiera querido la serie y es por ello que está el tag de Fix-It.

Stiles no estaba muy seguro de cómo ocurrió, él estaba haciendo una pócima para ahuyentar a los trolls que arruinaban la cosecha de su jardín, ya había depositado lo último que faltaba, la gota de sangre de un ser sobrenatural a.k.a su marido Derek Hale y lo único que debería salir del caldero era humo morado. Según la receta del libro.

No una luz blanca que dejó al hombre completamente confundido.

Stiles parpadeó varias veces tratando de aclarar su vista, tal vez el hechizo lo deslumbró y estaba alucinando a la versión joven de Derek, porque Stiles había visto muchas fotos de él, gracias a su suegra, Talia y a las hermanas de Derek que amaban molestarlo.

—¿Derek? —llamó Stiles, con intención de que fuera su marido, el hombre de veintisiete años el que entrara en la cocina, no que el muchacho Derek volteara hacia él.

—¿Sí? — preguntó el chico— ¿Dónde estoy? —echó un vistazo alrededor y Stiles no se perdió el brillo dorado de sus ojos. Dio un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente.

—Der-Bear— dijo casi en un susurro, sabiendo que solo su Derek respondería— necesito ayuda con algo.

Segundos después apareció Derek por la puerta trasera que daba al jardín, se estaba quitando los guantes llenos de tierra después de haber arreglado el estropicio que causaron los trolls.

—¿Qué sucede Stil…? — Derek se detuvo en el umbral al ver a su versión joven— ¿ahora qué hiciste Stiles? — Stiles casi podía ver a Derek estrellando su mano contra su frente.

—¿Por qué supones que fui yo? ¿Qué no pudo ser enviado por alguien más desde el pasado?

—Porque solo tú podrías hacer eso, tu versión del presente o del pasado o del futuro y depende de qué tiempo y en qué universo estemos hablando.

—Ugh ¿en qué momento se me ocurrió introducirte al universo de DC con sus multiversos?

Derek se encogió de hombros. —Tu culpa— dirigió su mirada a su versión joven, que miraba todo como un intercambio de tennis.

—¿Qué demonios es un multiverso? —preguntó el chico.

—Ah cariño, ¿te acuerdas de eso? —cuestionó Stiles— ¿De la primera vez que te expliqué los multiversos y como una pequeña alteración terminaría en algo…?

—¡Stiles! — llamo Derek, ya que su marido había comenzado a divagar— me acuerdo perfectamente, hiciste hasta una presentación de diapositivas con gráficos y tablas -muchas tablas-, pero ahorita tenemos algo más urgente entre manos— Derek movió la cabeza hacia su versión joven.

—Cierto— Stiles estiró sus manos— bien, esto no era algo que debía pasar.

—No me digas— casi gruñó Derek. La versión joven del lobo estuvo a punto de hablar, pero decidió no hacerlo, apretando sus labios en una línea recta.

—Tal vez… ¿deberíamos sentarnos? — sugirió/preguntó Stiles. Ambos Derek negaron con la cabeza.

—Se sentirá acorralado— musitó su marido— es un lobo, a fin de cuentas.

—¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso? —preguntó el chico con un toque de pánico en su voz.

—Yo también soy uno— bueno, era mejor decir eso que decirle: soy tú, pero once años en el futuro.

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió, volteándose hacia Stiles.

—Me llamo Stiles Stilinski.

—¿Cómo el sheriff Stilinski? —Stiles asintió— pero su hijo tiene como diez años.

Stiles se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Sí, en tu época los tiene.

—¿En mi… época? — el chico se veía tan confundido que a Stiles le partió el corazón.

—No hay manera fácil de explicar esto.

—Tampoco podemos decir demasiado, Sti, romperíamos…

—El equilibrio, el cielo y el universo, sí, sí.

—¿Quién eres tú? — se dirigió a Derek. Derek solo sonrió y tomo la mano de Stiles entre la suyas.

—Soy tú, pero casado con el hombre de nuestros sueños.

Stiles se atragantó y el muchacho parecía a punto de sufrir un aneurisma.

—¿Qué parte de eso no fue decir demasiado? —exclamó Stiles.

—Lo iba a averiguar de todos modos— el lobo se encogió de hombros.

—Eso lo explica— murmuró el chico.

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió Stiles.

—Hueles como manada. — el joven comenzó a trazar con sus dedos el contorno de la mesa.

—¿Es por eso por lo que no atacaste? —Stiles se puso en pie y preparó una taza de té de limón y se la tendió al Derek joven, que lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo sabes que el té…? —Derek se calló— estamos casados— señaló al frente— por supuesto que sabes que el té de limón es mi favorito.

Stiles sonrió pequeño y vio al chico beber el té.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto? — musitó cuando bajó la taza. Stiles se encogió de hombros y Derek se puso en pie.

—Se suponía que era una pócima para mantener a los trolls lejos de mi jardín, no se qué sucedió— y genuinamente, Stiles no tenía idea de lo que había salido mal.

O eso fue hasta que su esposo habló.

—Stiles— llamó Derek a su espalda en un tono que no podía augurar nada bueno, como cuando tratas de contenerte de gritar a la otra persona y lo haces porque lo amas— ¿te fijaste que las hojas estaban pegadas?

—¿Las hojas? — Stiles se volteó en el asiento, solo para ver a Derek sosteniendo la hoja con el hechizo, antes de tomarla de la esquina y separarla de otra, que seguramente hablaba sobre el hechizo de salto en el tiempo.

—“Unas hojas de menta y lavanda y todo estará listo para deshacerse de los trolls” —leyó el lobo y pasó la hoja— “una gota de sangre sobrenatural y revolver bien” —levantó la vista y le sonrió como quien sabe algo que tu no. 

—No, no, no— murmuró Stiles, poniéndose en pie y tomando el libro— ¡las estúpidas hojas se pegaron!

—¿Qué no eso sucedió en Friends? — preguntó el joven hombre lobo— solo que era una receta de pastel de galleta con carne o algo así recuerdo.

—Patatas y cebolla— murmuró Stiles, todavía viendo el libro y preguntándose cómo sucedió eso, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de que las hojas estaban pegadas?

Un par de brazos le rodearon la cintura y lo apretaron.

—Todo estará bien, hasta abajo dice cómo romper ese hechizo.

Stiles se giró y le dio un beso en el cuello.

—¿En qué momento sucedió? — la voz del joven los sacó de su burbuja.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió su versión mayor y el chico señaló con una mano entre ellos.

—Ustedes, ser tan cariñoso y abrazos y eso— Stiles casi se reía de la mueca de asco que hizo, lo hubiera hecho si no pensara en lo diferente que era Derek cuando lo conoció -gruñidos y nada de contacto físico- a ahora, desde que estaban juntos y casados.

—Lo amo— dijo con total seguridad el lobo— y cuando amas a alguien se lo demuestras.

Stiles sintió su corazón saltar en su pecho. Derek se lo decía mucho y se lo demostraba en cada oportunidad que tenía, pero eso no evitaba que cada vez que lo escuchaba se emocionara.

Tal vez en eso consistía el amor, en sentir que tu corazón se saldría de tu pecho cada vez que la otra persona te decía que te amaba, en sentir la misma emoción que la primera vez que lo hizo.

—¿Qué edad tienen?

—Ya te he revelado demasiado, no más preguntas.

El chico iba a decir algo más, pero Stiles sabía la mirada que su Derek le dio, porque lo dejó callado.

—Solo necesito esto— Derek lo soltó y Stiles caminó hacia el lobo más joven, que lo miró con sospecha y echándose un poco atrás en el asiento cuando Stiles se detuvo frente a él, el humano estiró su mano y le jaló un cabello.

—Auch— se quejó el chico y se sobo el cuero cabelludo.

—Por amor al cielo, eso no te dolió— dijo Stiles y le dio una mirada de reproche— ahora veo que el dramatismo siempre ha sido lo tuyo— dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose a su lobo.

Derek solo se encogió de hombros.

Stiles preparó la poción correctamente esta vez, colocando el cabello del joven Derek en el recipiente que estaba en la estufa y pidiéndole a su marido que se alejara de la cocina. No quería mandar a su Derek al pasado.

Cuando todo estuvo listo y la poción fría, Stiles la colocó en una taza y se la tendió al chico, que la miró con desconfianza, pero la tomó.

—¿Tardaré mucho en conocerte? — le preguntó a Stiles.

—Ya me conoces.

El chico rodó los ojos.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Solo espera— inquirió Derek y abrazó a Stiles por los hombros— lo conocerás en su momento, pero no debes decirle sobre esto, a nadie.

—¿Por qué acabaría con el equilibrio, el cielo y el universo? —repitió lo mismo que habían dicho cuando llegó.

—Exactamente o bien, pensarán que estás loco.

El joven lobo le dio una mirada horrorizada y se tomó la pócima.

—Nada a nadie, correcto.

Stiles contó hasta cinco y el chico seguía ahí.

—¿Por qué no funciona? — preguntó, tratando de mantener el pánico a raya, no necesitaba a dos lobos alterados ahí con él y, además, uno ni siquiera era de su tiempo.

—Espera un poco— murmuró Derek contra su sien.

—Se ven bien— interrumpió con timidez el muchacho— nos vemos bien— se aclaró la garganta.

Stiles solo sonrió y abrazó a su esposo, antes de ver cómo el chico desaparecía en una explosión de luz blanca que dejó a su paso una silla abierta y una taza vacía sobre la mesa.

 

+

 

Esa noche, después de que Stiles hiciera la poción correcta para ahuyentar a los trolls y rociar su jardín con ella, Derek lo tenía abrazado por la cintura, ambos tumbados en su cama, con solo la luz de la luna iluminándolos.

—Entonces, ¿me conocías desde antes de encontrarnos en el bosque esa vez? Cuando Scott perdió su inhalador mientras buscábamos el famosísimo tesoro de Beacon Hills y ese alfa salvaje lo atacó.

—No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí fingir que no te conocía— musitó— mi madre intentó evitar que ese alfa atacara a alguien, diría que me siento mal por Scott al ser mordido, pero eso hizo que te conociera, al menos en el tiempo correcto.

Stiles sintió la sonrisa de Derek, ya que el lobo tenía sus labios recargados contra su pecho.

—Parece que fue hace mucho tiempo— murmuró el humano.

—Te esperé por mucho más— respondió el lobo, también en un susurró— recordaba las mismas palabras que le dije a mi yo joven hoy, de hecho, me estaba preguntando cuando harías ese hechizo con las hojas pegadas del libro, pensé por un minuto que había cambiado algo en el curso de la historia y ya no sucedería.

—¿Hubiera sido diferente si no hubiera sucedido?

—No lo creo, pienso que tu y yo debíamos encontrarnos y sucedería de una forma u otra.

—Como haya sido, me alegra haberlo hecho— murmuró Stiles.

—A mí también, cariño, a mi también.

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en   
> [este post](http://i-ship-sterek.tumblr.com/post/155292390062)


End file.
